The spinal column is a highly complex system of bones and connective tissues that provides support for the body and protects the delicate spinal cord and nerves. The spinal column includes a series of vertebral bodies stacked one atop the other, each vertebral body including an inner or central portion of relatively weak cancellous bone and an outer portion of relatively strong cortical bone. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc that cushions and dampens compressive forces exerted upon the spinal column. A vertebral canal containing the spinal cord and nerves is located behind the vertebral bodies.
There are many types of spinal column disorders including scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), kyphosis (abnormal forward curvature of the spine, usually in the thoracic spine), excess lordosis (abnormal backward curvature of the spine, usually in the lumbar spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another, usually in a lumbar or cervical spine) and other disorders caused by abnormalities, disease or trauma, such as ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra, and the like. Patients that suffer from such conditions usually experience extreme and debilitating pain, as well as diminished nerve function.
Surgical techniques commonly referred to as spinal fixation uses surgical implants for fusing together and/or mechanically immobilizing two or more vertebral bodies of the spinal column. Spinal fixation may also be used to alter the alignment of adjacent vertebral bodies relative to one another so as to change the overall alignment of the spinal column. Such techniques have been used effectively to treat the above-described conditions and, in most cases, to relieve pain.
There are many disadvantages associated with current spinal fixation devices. FIG. 1 show a prior art bone fixation device that is incapable of capturing spine rods when the rod capturing assemblies must be rotated to extreme angles. The design limits pivotal movement to an angle θ.
One spinal fixation technique involves immobilizing the spine using orthopedic stabilizing rods, commonly referred to as spine rods, which run generally parallel to the spine. This may be accomplished by exposing the spine posteriorly and fastening bone screws to the pedicles of vertebral bodies. The pedicle screws are generally placed two per vertebra and serve as anchor points for the spine rods. Clamping elements adapted for receiving a spine rod therethrough are then used to join the spine rods to the pedicle screws. The aligning influence of the spine rods forces the spinal column to conform to a more desirable shape. In certain instances, the spine rods may be bent to achieve the desired curvature of the spinal column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,388 to Vignaud et al. discloses a spinal fixation device including a pedicle screw having a U-shaped head rigidly connected to an upper end of the screw. The U-shaped head includes two arms forming a U-shaped channel for receiving a spine rod therein. The U-shaped head is internally threaded so that a setscrew having external threads may be screwed therein. After the pedicle screw has been inserted into bone and a spine rod positioned in the U-shaped channel, the set screw is threaded into the internal threads of the U-shaped channel for securing the spine rod in the channel and blocking relative movement between the spine rod and the pedicle screw. The fixation device also includes a cap covering an upper portion of the U-shaped head to prevent the arms from spreading apart as the set screw is threaded into the internal threads of the U-shaped head.
Surgeons have encountered considerable difficulty when attempting to insert spinal fixation devices such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned '388 patent. This is because the U-shaped heads atop adjacent screws are often out of alignment with one another due to curvature of the spinal column and the different orientation of adjacent pedicles receiving the screws. As a result, spine rods must often be bent in multiple planes in order to pass the rods through adjacent U-shaped channels. This “bending the spine rod” solution serves to weaken the strength of the assembly and results in significantly longer operations, which increases the likelihood of surgical complications.
In response to the above-noted problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,286 to Errico et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,176 to Biedermann et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,464 to Metz-Stavenhagen disclose polyaxial spinal fixation devices wherein the anchoring element fixed to the bone has a spherically-shaped head. The fixation devices in the above-identified patents also have orthopedic rod capturing assemblies for securing orthopedic rods in the capturing assemblies and connecting the rods with the anchoring elements. The spherically shaped heads of the anchoring elements permit movement of the rod capturing assemblies relative to the anchoring elements.
In spite of the above-mentioned devices, there remains a need for improved spinal fixation devices. In particular, there remains a need for spinal fixation devices that provide an increased degree of angulation between the rod capturing assemblies and the anchoring elements so as to facilitate capturing orthopedic stabilizing rods within the rod capturing assemblies.